1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to process for producing a chemical adsorption film, and a chemical adsorption film. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-217069, filed Jul. 26, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, as a treatment for modifying the surface of a substance, a method for imparting liquid repellency (water repellency) by coating the surface with a chemical adsorption film which consists of a fluorine containing silane coupling agent, etc., has been well known. A silane coupling agent forms a chemical adsorption film constituted by several layers of molecules, and a technology of a self assembling monolayer (SAM; Self Assembling Monolayer) which is obtained by densifying the chemical adsorption film is also well known.
Recently, as is disclosed, for example, in patent document 1 (Provisional Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-282240), it is proposed to form plural domains each of which has surface properties being different from each other, on the surface of a base material by patterning a chemical adsorption and to use this for manufacturing electronic devices.
Incidentally, as a method for forming the above chemical adsorption film on the surface of the base material, hitherto, a liquid phase method or a gaseous phase method is used. For example, in the case in which a silane coupling agent is prepared by the liquid phase method, a base material which is subjected to hydrophilic treatment is immersed in a silane coupling agent solution to form a chemical adsorption film of the silane compling agent. On the other hand, in the case in which a silane coupling agent is prepared by the gaseous phase method, a base material which is subjected to hydrophilic treatment is exposed to a silane coupling agent vapor to form a chemical adsorption film of the silane compling agent.
However, in either of the liquid phase method or the gaseous phase method, it takes a long time to form a chemical adsorption film, and further, there is a problem that when pretreatment (hydrophilic treatment) on the surface of the base material is insufficient, unevenness generates in the chemical adsorption film.
Moreover, if molecules of the silane coupling agent are macromolecules, the reactivity with the surface of the base material is poor, and hence it takes a long time to form a chemical adsorption film, thereby making film formation still more difficult.